Surprises
by amberholic89
Summary: Sam/Janet first time. Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c decide to set Sam and Janet up on a date. All mistakes are mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so constructive reviews are very welcomed. Please review.**

**Despite my delusions, I don't own Stargate or Sam or Janet, unfortunatly, they all belong to who ever has the rights to them.**

* * *

Sam Carter was not one for surprises. So when Colonel O'Neill started asking her what her idea of a prefect date was, she got suspicious.

"So Carter, what is your idea of a perfect date?" The colonel asked after barging into Sam's lab.

Sam, who was working on her latest do-hicky that she brought from back for another planet, sighed heavily. "Why Sir? I'm trying to work here." She gazed up from her microscope to look the Colonel in the eye.

"I was just wondering Carter. Jeez bite my head off why don't you.." he muttered looking down at his feet.

Sam went back to her work with no intention of answering his question. Upon seeing this, O'Neill decided to push her some more. After all, he needed to know this if the rest of SG1's plan was going to work.

"So you gonna answer?"

**

* * *

**

In the infirmary, Janet Frasier was having the exact same question asked to her by Daniel Jackson.

"I don't see why you need to know. Why do you even care?" She said checking over Sergeant Siler's chart. He was injured again, falling down a set of stairs with a giant wrench in his hand.

"Is it a crime to want to know these things about your friend? How long have we known each other Janet?" Daniel asked following the Doctor's every move.

"Four years, give or take, but I still fail to see what this has anything to do with--"

"See we have known each other for four years and I don't know any thing about what your perfect date would be, and who it would be with." Daniel gave her a curious look, expecting an answer.

Janet sighed and indicated for Daniel do follow her into her office. Once inside she sat down behind her desk and gestured for Daniel to sit in the chair in front of it.

"Why are you so interested who and where I want to date?" She asked giving him a look that made every one except her teenaged daughter, have a sudden urge to do what she says.

"Well I was just wondering, is that so bad?" He said looking away from her threatening glare.

Janet figured she might as well cut him some slack and she started to explain to him what her perfect date was and who it was with. She drifted off into her dream land as she told him that her date would be on a mountain top with a simple dinner, some wine and a tall, blonde, blue eyed companion to share it with.

Daniel smiled as she perfectly described Sam. Their instincts were right on, Janet wanted Sam and as far as he knew Sam wanted Janet. It was all fitting together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my new chapter. Thank you to those people who reviewed and I am sorry that it is short but I haven't had much time to write and also school is going back tomorrow so I will have less time for writing.**

**Again, I don't acctually own any of these people or the show, I just like to 'borrow' them for a while.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Daniel walked out of Janet's office With a smile on his face. Every thing was working out.

* * *

As Jack walked out of Sam's lab he had a different feeling. So far all that had come out of that conversation was his second in command telling him off for almost blowing up her lab. It's not like she told him that small amount of what ever he touched, combined with her do-hicky could go kaboom.

Shaking his head he walked down to the cafeteria to get some food. He bumped into Daniel on the way there.

"Danny boy. What'd you get?" Jack asked pulling Daniel along with him for food.

"Well Janet," he lowered his voice knowing that if any one heard them Sam and Janet would be dishonourably discharged, "perfectly described Sam as her date and on the date she wants a picnic dinner on top of a mountain. What about you? How'd you go?"

"Well Carter won't let me in her lab again and I came up with nothing. She is the most stubborn woman I have ever met" He said as they entered the cafeteria.

Jack, after spotting Teal'c at a table eating a 'little snack', grabbed some pie and headed over to him with Daniel tailing behind him.

"Good to see you are cutting down on your snacks Teal'c" Jack said eyeing Teal'c plate.

The plate in question was pack as high as it could go with fruit, pie, yogurt and jello. But This was just What Teal'c usually had.

"How did it go with major Carter?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Jack got nothing, but I got all I need from Janet" Daniel said as he watched two SF's walk over to the food table.

Teal'c, in his typical manner, just silently inclined his head and went back to his massive pile of food. Jack also went back to is food stuffing most of it in his mouth at once.

As Sam worked on and examined the do-hicky in her lad, she didn't notice her hand flick a switch inside the large object. It was suddenly very hot and bright, and Sam's only thought as she left consciousness was of waking up to Janet's sweet face.

When the alarm went off and the call for a medical team to Major Carter's lab came, Janet leapt into action. She ran all the way there with a medical team close behind her.

The lab was a disaster zone. Most of the room was destroyed, with thick black smoke rising from a morphed and twisted table sitting in the middle of the room. Slouched up against the wall at the opposite side of the lab, was the body of Sam Cater.

Janet signalled the medical team to help as she rushed over the help Sam up. The sleaves of her jacket were burned up to her elbows and the skin below that point was red and blistered.

"Sam?" she asked brushing some of her hair out of her heated face.

Sam groaned and rolled her head to the side, squinting in the dull light coming from out in the corridor.

_Why is every thing hurting? _Sam thought, _And who is talking to me?_

Janet grabbed her pen light from her coat pocket and gently pried Sam's eye lids apart checking the pupil reaction. Better than she expected, she called for a gurney and left the lifting for the nurses while she supervised. They wheeled her through the corridors into the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the next chapter. Thank you to crazimonki94 who asked me something I hadn't thought of and made me write more.**

**This is just over the 1,000 mark so I hope that means some thing good. Keep reading and please please please review, I love them so much.**

**I still don't own them. Only in my dreams.**

* * *

The world was all fuzzy and muffle when Sam woke up. She could hear people talking, and apart from knowing they were male voices, she couldn't tell any thing about them.

A new voice joined them, a female's voice. It was Janet, this Sam was sure about.

Sam opened her eyes and she saw Janet in the middle of shooing the rest of SG1 out of the infirmary. She shut the door and looked 'round to find Sam awake. Pulling the curtain around Sam's bed she walked over.

"Hey Sam. How you feeling?" Janet asked touching her fingers to the inside of Sam's wrist, searching for a pulse.

"Water?" Sam croaked out licking her parched lips. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls, and the only warm part of her body was where Janet's hand was touching.

"Sorry Sam, only ice chips. I don't want you drinking yet" Janet picked up a cup of ice chips and a spoon. She got three spoon full's into Sam before she refused.

"What happened?" Sam asked her voice stronger now. The ice chips helped but she really needed water. "I don't remember anything. Except the Colonel asking me a stupid question."

"well you blew up you lab, again. You really have to me more careful Sam. Your arms are burnt and blistered right up to your elbows, you will have to keep them bandaged for about four weeks. Oh and I am taking you off active duty and only very light duty until your fingers are healed." Janet ran her fingers along the inside of Sam's wrist, her touch turning into a gentle caress. She knew the touch was defiantly crossing the line of doctor/patient and maybe even friends but she couldn't bring herself to care. Sam nearly died and this time she wasn't on another planet. She was right in her own lab, on earth where she was supposed to be safe.

"Wow. What happened to the device I was working on? The one from P3X-687? Was it destroyed?" Sam asked, enjoying the light caress on her wrist.

"It seems like the device was the cause of the explosion. It's the most plausible explanation so far. What was Colonel O'Neill asking you?" Sam's earlier words floated to her mind.

Sam looked at her quizzically, then her face showed realisation. "He was asking me what my perfect date was. Stupid aye?"

"That's funny, Daniel asked me the same thing. He wouldn't let it go. He followed me every where for about five minutes." Janet smiled and shrugged, her smile nearly making Sam melt.

"How did I survive Janet? I mean I'm glad I'm alive," Sam said at Janet's frown, "but how did I survive if it blew up in my face?"

"That's a good question, but it is not my job to find out. And you can't either. You are sitting at home for at least a week until you can even set foot in the SGC again." Janet gave Sam a hard look. She wasn't going to be argued with on this.

Sam pouted, looking up with her big blue eyes.

"No Sam, but Cassie is on school holidays now and she has been dying to see you, you can stay with us." Sam's big blue eyes won Janet over again. That woman could get any thing if she just batted her eye lids at some one, they would always cave and give in.

Sam's face lit up, "Really? I don't want to impose."

"No it's fine, really. I will feel better with you there any way. Just so I can make sure you aren't still driving, or riding your motor bike, or coming in on my hours off." Janet's face turned serious, "I was worried Sam, you scared me half to death."

Sam looked down, ashamed she had worried the doctor. "I know and I'm sorry Jan, I don't know what happened." Sam yawed, lifting a bandaged encased hand to cover her mouth.

"It's the Major's bed time. You've had too much excitement today" Janet took her hand off Sam's wrist and they both missed the contact immediately.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Sam asked hesitantly, hoping she would be.

"Of course. Now sleep Major." She said in a mock serious voice.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam mumbled as keeping her eyes open got harder and harder.

Janet smiled at her one last time before stepping out of the curtain and walking over to her office.

* * *

Daniel, Teal'c and Jack stood outside the infirmary trying to listen in on the conversation. Teal'c was more just standing with his head tilted towards the door, while Daniel and Jack had their ears pressed to the door.

"Wow they have boring conversations for two people who are crazy for each other. You would think that they would say maybe some thing more" Jack complained.

"Shhh" Daniel hissed, straining to hear through the thick wood door.

'…_I was worried Sam, ' _they hear Janet say, _'you scared me half to death'_

'_I know and I'm sorry Jan, I don't know what happened'_ Sam spoke so quietly that they guys could barely hear it.

"Perhaps we should stop eavesdropping and go do some thing else, this is getting a little personal" Daniel said straightening up and stepping away from the door.

"Indeed" Teal'c commented, also stepping away.

"Give me a minute, they're getting all mushy and sentimental, this is perfect." Jack pushed himself harder against the door.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other and Daniel gestured towards O'Neill. Teal'c walked forward and grabbed Jacks shoulder yanking him away and dragging him down the hall way.

"I was just listening , that's all, nothing bad."

"Major Carter would prefer her private conversations to remain private." Teal'c said letting Jack go when they were far enough away.

"What should we do now. If Janet has her way we won't be let back into the infirmary" Daniel spoke up, falling in step next to Teal'c.

"T," Jack said clapping Teal'c on the shoulder, "have you ever watched monster trucks?"


End file.
